El Sirviente
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: El Emperador Kuzco vive una vida de desasosiego total pero en medio de su completa aburrición, un joven entra a su vida en la forma de un esclavo mas a su servicio /yaoi KuzcoXOc/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****The Emperor's New Groove ****no me pertenece. ****La obra cinematográfica es propiedad de Disney. Solamente soy la dueña creativa del co-protagonico del fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A: (Tumbando la puerta de una reverenda patada) ¡JA! ¡PUUM BABY! Si ya le diste click pues muchas gracias espero no decepcionar, el personaje de ''Akban'' es solo un personaje original en esta trama. Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas por favor. ¡A Leer!**

**El Sirviente**

Allí estaba, sentado en su gran y exagerado trono. La vista no le deleitaba para nada, solo los mismos mosaicos de siempre a la vista, los mismos zánganos que trabajan en Palacio por y para él, zumbando de un lado para otro, eso y no podía faltar Yzma masticando injurias contra su persona tras su trono. Típico, como si no supiera que esa momia ambulante envidiaba con creces su poder y soberanía sobre todo el Imperio Inca.

Soltó un simple resoplido divertido. El día estaba aburrido, soberanamente aburrido. Ya tenía casi medio día escuchando las interminables peticiones y ruegos de los aldeanos. Ya era suficiente por aquel día.

Con una señal con la mano y semblante duro mando a cancelar todas las citas que le faltasen y que se las asignaran a otra jornada. Era suficiente para él, no importando que faltasen casi doscientas personas que ya habían cambiado reiteradamente de cita.

Sentía la garganta reseca, otro fastidio más. Carraspeo un poco pero no tenia saliva suficiente para quitarse su ''real molestia''

— ¡Agua! — ordeno al aire, era más que obvio que cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y tuviera con que satisfacerlo en el acto lo haría. Eso si no querían ser ejecutados o por mera diversión…quizás lanzarlos por alguna ventana.

De inmediato una finísima copa de oro rebosante de agua le fue extendida. La tomo con todo el desinterés del mundo acumulado en una persona. Si miro al responsable de atenderlo fue por accidente.

Y nunca pensó que ese accidente que no duro más de medio segundo lo obligase a voltear por completo, algo totalmente indigno de él.

Allí permanecía un joven sonriéndole ladinamente, ni muy dulce ni tampoco muy irrespetuoso. Tez morena clara y cabello por los hombros de un negro enigmático, parecía castaño con la luz atado en una coleta dorada.

Llevaba la típica vestimenta de esclavo, una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, los sirvientes reales usaban blanco y zafiro. Nunca había visto a ese sirviente/esclavo. No recordaba a uno tan joven (bueno nunca hacía hincapié en ninguno en realidad estos siempre desfilaban ante el) puede que el muchacho fuera solo dos años mayor que él.

Al ver que Kuzco no terminaba de tomar la copa el muchacho se extraño, demasiado para su bien. Temía haberlo ofendido de alguna manera absurda como era típico en Palacio.

— ¿Sucede algo su majestad? ¿Desea vino en vez de agua? — interrogo con nerviosismo, su voz era gruesa aunque suave y estaba llena de terror— L-le ruego me disculpe si lo he ofendido— antes de que prosiguiera con esa disculpa sin razón Kuzco lo interrumpió groseramente. Lo normal.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién demonios eres? — si algo le desagradaba de sobre manera al Emperador, aparte de que lo tocaran era _no_ saber algo.

El sirviente se vio notablemente relajado al oír eso, pero al ver que su Emperador arqueaba una ceja malcriadamente se volvió a tensar.

—M-mi nombre es Akban su majestad— hizo una reverencia leve al pronunciar su nombre— Soy esclavo en las cocinas.

Kuzco medito lo antes dicho, el nunca había entrado a la cocina Imperial, siempre que tenía hambre había cuarenta platillos diferentes listos al instante para que el eligiera lo que se le viniera en gana. No le extrañaba que no lo conociera de vista.

—Entonces eres nuevo— dijo con total seguridad el soberano del Imperio Inca tomando de nueva cuenta la copa que había sido parcialmente alejada de su persona. El mencionado sirviente volvió a ponerse nervioso, no quería corregir al Emperador sabia que eso estaba penado en treinta formas distintas dependiendo del clima. Pero su orgullo aun seguía con vida.

—Eh, no, no mi señor de hecho tengo diez años trabajando en Palacio— le dedico una sonrisa con un simple deje de timidez, pero estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Kuzco casi se ahoga con un simple trago de agua.

— ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Akban sabía a la perfección que al Emperador le enervaba que lo tocaran, así que se hecho para atrás un paso cuando vio las comillas aéreas que eran la clara firma y advertencia de: NO TOQUES— Lo lamento mucho su majestad.

—Coff Este seh emm…puedes retirarte— dicho eso el joven hizo una reverencia y casi literalmente se esfumo de su presencia.

¿Cómo era posible que EL, Kuzco soberano de todo y todos, rey autoproclamado del carnaval y demás algarabías que demostrasen poder no se hubiera fijado en una extrañeza tal como un sirviente casi de su edad?

Pues sí, le interesaba el tema pues, nunca en su vida había convivido con otros niños y menos ahora que se acercaba su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Siempre estuvo rodeado de nanas, sirvientes, esclavos, ancianos, adultos y fósiles (Yzma) jamás había visto a alguien más joven que ese nuevo y descerebrado asistente (por no decir asistonto) de Yzma, el tal Kronck. Y este tenía al menos treinta y tantos.

No era que le interesara como cualquiera de sus deseos cotidianos, o que le hicieran una nueva estatua. Ni siquiera se acercaba a la emoción de escoger con que peine cepillarse el cabello, el de zafiro o el de oro. Esto era algo rayando en tontería. Era un simple capricho, un capricho que trabaja en las cocinas.

Pasaron los días y el se había casi olvidado por completo del tema. Yzma lo algaba como de costumbre en ese desayuno al cual nunca estaba invitada solo se aparecía a darle sus ''consejos'' como Emperador. El por supuesto que no le hacia el menor caso, solo le preocupaba que dejara pulgas en su trono, o quizás su muda de piel la muy víbora.

La tarde transcurrió normal, con una normalidad aterradora pues descubrió que su consejera con más años que Matusalén se encargo de todos sus pendientes reales antes de que el despertara.

La economía agraria del Imperio estaba en orden y fluyendo con normalidad.

Sus relaciones con los pueblos que yacían en la frontera estaban en perfecto orden, no había nadie que quisiera usurpar su trono…quizás nadie aparte de su momia personal.

No tenía imaginación por aquellos días para mandar a patentar más vasijas, ni erigir más templos en su honor. No quería mas ofrendas inútiles, sentía que ya tenía muchas pertenencias repetidas y a él ciertamente no le gustaba repetir era alguien muy enérgico.

Se encontró a si mismo fuera de su habitación, caminando por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido malcriadamente; con todo el porte señorial que podía ostentar alguien que apenas e iba a cumplir una mayoría de edad. Eran otros tiempos y todos aun se preguntaban cuando el mañoso gobernante iba a tener herederos.

Y fue cuando se detuvo de golpe en el pasillo. ¡Cierto! Dentro de tres meses tenía que volver a escoger a una Emperatriz de entre un nuevo lote de chicas escogidas por sus casamenteros.

No era que le fastidiara. Simplemente le aburría. El era un completo Narciso, ninguna ostentaba una belleza digna de él, sin mencionar que siempre escogían lotes muy poco agraciados. Quizás retrasaría la cita con el casamentero de nueva cuenta. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tales como lo eran: ¡Pensar en qué hacer en su cumpleaños! Obvio era día de fiesta nacional y lo colmarían de obsequios, eso le saco una enorme sonrisa. Pero ¿Por qué no regalarse algo él?

Siempre quiso tener un parque acuático. Luego pensaría en cómo hacerles entender a sus arquitectos, albañiles e ingenieros todo lo que tenía en mente.

Y fue entonces en medio de ese transe de extravagante y egocéntrica felicidad que se paró en seco en medio de un pasillo revestido de cerámica. Allí estaba caminando a unos veinte metros sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Emperador y con las manos colmadas de sacos de harina aquel muchacho del otro día.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Bien luego lo averiguaría, alzo una ceja divertido, el muchacho hacia equilibrio con esos contrapesos que cargaba en la desnuda espalda, pues si estaba sin camisa solo con una toga desamarrada del tórax y ajustada a la cintura. Se notaba que venía desde lejos con esos sacos.

Kuzco decidió seguirlo, lo más seguro era que se cayera y botase todo en el suelo. Sería muy divertido verlo maquillado con harina.

Lo seguía de lejos y el muchacho cuyo nombre no recordaba se detuvo a mitad del pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras de la cocina Imperial. Dejo los sacos en el suelo y con un jadeo cansino coloco las manos en el nacimiento de su espina en la espalda y se estiro hacia atrás, luego comenzó a masajearse los hombros. Kuzco solamente podía apreciar esa espalda cuya anatomía era un poco más marcada que la suya. Las venas de los músculos tenían mucha tensión remarcado los músculos de los brazos.

Y el Emperador sacudió un poco la cabeza y se desconcertó el solo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era más que obvio que ese esclavo hiciera esfuerzo físico todos los días, algo de figura tenía que sacar.

Y de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Ya sin más vio que ese esclavo se había marchado sin dejar rastro, vaya si que era rápido.

Intento seguirle el paso de nuevo solo por curiosidad y al doblar la esquina se encontró con el jefe de cocineros, casi chocan entre sí.

— ¡S-su, su MAJESTAD! — Se inclino el jefe de cocinas muy aterrorizado— ¿Q-que hace aquí? ¡DIGO! ¿En qué le puedo servir? ¿Tiene antojo de algún postre? ¡Le ruego nos disculpe por tanta inoperancia, es que el encargo de harina para el pan se retraso media hora pero tendremos todo listo pronto! — seguía haciendo reverencias frenético, no quería ser lanzado por una cornisa…no de nuevo.

—Eh, no, no hay problema alguno. Solo merodeaba— sin más Kuzco se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino con las manos tras la espalda entrelazadas y a paso un tanto brincante. El jefe de cocinas se quedo anonadado, ese comportamiento no era para nada normal en el Emperador, el esperaba una demanda clara de alimento seguida de una amenaza. — ¡AH! ¡Ya que lo mencionaste, si me dio antojo de un postre! ¡QUIERO SESENTA PLATILLOS DE DULCES DENTRO DE QUINCE MINUTOS! ¡GRACIAS! — dijo risueño y pronunciando el agradecimiento con malicia. Nota metal: Nunca le des ideas a Kuzco cuando no está antojado de nada, el pobre chef tuvo que salir disparado a ordenar que todos en la cocina se pusieran a trabajar.

Por otro lado debía averiguar más sobre ese muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****The Emperor's New Groove ****no me pertenece. ****La obra cinematográfica es propiedad de Disney. Solamente soy la dueña creativa del co-protagonico del fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**El Sirviente**

Yzma había estado insistiendo en atender ella a los pendientes reales por un par de días, par de días que Kuzco había pasado sin ver a ese extraño sirviente de las cocinas. Por lo mismo pasaba mucho tiempo pensando tiempo que podría emplear para gobernar mejor lo cual no era su estilo desde el principio. A la final opto por dejarle por un dia o dos el mando a su consejera.

Después de todo tenia cosas más interesantes que investigar.

Por primera vez en la historia el Emperador entraba a las cocinas cosa que provoco el pavor de todo el mundo presente, pero lo manifestaron con el mutismo absoluto. Muchos tropezaban o dejaban caer harina en el suelo, simplemente era una visión totalmente nueva para ellos ver a su eminencia allí parado examinando el lugar con la vista.

—S-señor ¿Se le ofrece algún platillo o tiene una petición especial? — el jefe de las cocinas ya iba por su segundo susto con el Emperador, primero por los pasillos y ahora en la mismísima cocina, vaya cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo.

—Nou— respondió con su típico tonito de ''si estoy antojado de algo pero mejor que sea sorpresa''— Dime vasallo ¿Trabaja aquí un muchacho joven? — pregunto casi al aire a lo que el jefe de cocinas lo vio con efecto retardado y de inmediato mando a llamar a todo el personal relativamente joven que trabajara allí.

Dos chicas de veintisiete años cuatro hombres de veintiocho y tres chicos de veintitrés eran los más jóvenes de Palacio que trabajasen específicamente en las cocinas, Kuzco se vio decepcionado cuando no encontró lo que quería aunque no supiese porque quería verlo en primer lugar.

Se fue del sitio viendo sus pies en el pasillo cuando noto algo a la distancia. Era un saco con pies lo que venía en su dirección, obviamente quien cargase esa bolsa casi tan grande como su cuerpo nunca espero que en un pasillo de servicio se háyase caminando el Emperador Inca en persona lo que provoco un accidente.

Kuzco iba a hacerse a un lado como única muestra de cortesía que podría dar pero al ver quien cargaba la bolsa se quedo estático y dejo que chocara con él.

El resultado fue que el sirviente que cargaba el saco cayera de espaldas junto con todo y saco de legumbres provocando que se esparcieran por el pasillo y sobre su persona. Kuzco se estaba acomodando la corona cuando el sirviente hablo.

— ¡Fíjate grandísimo…!— se quedo de a seis cuando vio con quien choco y de inmediato se le fueron los colores del rostro. Estaba muerto del pánico y sabía que perdería la cabeza si no se disculpaba— ¡SU MAJESTAD! — se puso de rodillas y pego la frente al suelo— ¡Le ruego me disculpe por favor ha sido un accidente! — el pánico corría por sus venas imaginando el castigo que Kuzco tendría en mente pero en lugar de gritar y hacer que un guardia lo decapitara o lanzara desde el techo o algún acantilado se quedo viéndolo sorprendido y como niño que descubre sus regalos de navidad ocultos.

—Ejem… ¡Oh si! ¡Casi mi real persona toca el inmundo suelo! Creo que mereces un castigo— dijo risueño e imitando su voz ofendida, el pobre muchacho se tenso en su sitio y espero lo peor— Sígueme.

Dijo finalmente y comenzó a caminar, el sirviente no sabía que esperar, fueron directamente a la cocina imperial y por poco Kuzco le causa un infarto al jefe de las cocinas.

— ¿El trabaja aquí? — pregunto apuntando a Akban como si fuera una cosa pero con una sonrisa marca Emperador en el rostro.

—S-si señor— espeto temblando cual hoja.

—Bien ya no más, desde ahora se une a mi servidumbre privada, dale sus deberes a otro esclavo.

Sin más un par de guardias pintados de rojo y azul salieron de la nada aparentemente y se llevaron a Akban tras de Kuzco quien dejaba la cocina este tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y nadie sabia como reaccionar solo lo veían alejarse y patalear.

Más tarde ese dia Akban fue atendido por los sirvientes reales, fue llevado a un cuarto aparte donde lo desvistieron a la fuerza bañaron con esencial herbales, peinaron y acomodaron su cabello en una cola baja y le pusieron un elegante traje de colores zafiro y plata, cuando salió del cuarto estaba atolondrado y sin saber que hacer hasta que los guardias volvieron a aparecer.

—El Emperador solicita tu presencia— dicho esto lo volvieron a guiar por extensos pasillos hasta llegar a algo que el nunca en su vida espero presenciar.

Las puertas de la habitación privada del Emperador. Abrió la puerta con mucho miedo y recelo la habitación era inmensa podía caber una ballena dentro, y justamente allí estaban otros quince sirvientes con el mismo uniforme la mayoría mujeres atendiendo a Kuzco le estaban ayudando a escoger túnicas para ese dia.

Sastres y cortesanas. Pensó el muchacho ex sirviente de la cocina imperial.

— ¡Hey! Tu, si tú no te quedes allí parado— todos se tensaron pero mas el nuevo, quien como rayo se puso a unos metros de su Emperador esperando recibir instrucciones, creía que iban a ejecutarlo no a promoverlo a otra sección— ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto de forma altanera y Narcisa, todos comenzaron a alagarlo con mucha educación subiéndole los humos al emperador quien usaba una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes rojos. Akban vio a otro lado nervioso, Kuzco lo noto— ¿No vas a responder?

El muchacho no quería ser sincero pero tenía el mal hábito de serlo, criado en lo más humilde pero aun así con el carácter bien puesto a veces era un poco cabeza dura pero se olvido que estaba hablando con Kuzco.

—Le sienta muy bien pero…— vio una túnica azul intenso de seda muy brillante con encajes de oro en los bordes que acentuaba de lejos la piel de Kuzco y su diseño era señorial— Si me permite un consejo le quedaría mejor la azul.

Todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco y suicida aparte. Kuzco quiso contradecirlo pero justo cuando salía de vestidores con enormes argollas doradas y la esplendorosa túnica viendo lo mucho que realzaba su natural belleza masculina se quedo sin palabras.

Akban no noto cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron cual fresa madura, se le quedo viendo a Kuzco como hipnotizado cuando este se admiraba a si mismo. Solo faltaba arreglarle el cabello y ponerle su corona.

—Todos fuera— ordeno el soberano Inca a lo que todos sus discípulos abandonaron el recibidor principal de su habitación— Menos tu— señalo a Akban y todos temieron que fuera a perder la cabeza, aunque todos sabían que eso te ganaban por decirle tales cosas a Kuzco.

Una Ley no escrita era que NADIE le tocaba el cabello al Emperador, el solo había aprendido a peinarse y no había sirviente para este cargo, pero ¿Por qué no? Seria divertido ver que hacia el chico nuevo muerto del pánico en su puerta con su cabello.

—Tendrás la tarea de peinarme hoy— dijo esto sentándose en una silla frente a su gran espejo de oro, chasqueo los dedos para que Akban se moviera e hiciera su trabajo, muy asustado se dirigió al espejo y noto varios peines hechos de materiales preciosos artesanales— El de zafiro— dijo o más bien ordeno y Akban tomo el dicho peine, no sabía que estaba haciendo puesto que lo único que sabía hacer era cocinar. Pero haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Kuzco se embeleso tanto por el cuidado y la realmente deliciosa delicadeza de su nuevo sirviente al peinarlo que no noto como este estaba más rojo que una fresa y que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Casi se queda dormido pero cuando sintió su fiel corona en su lugar se vio al espejo.

Nunca se había visto mejor según él.

Solo un consejo de un sirviente que le peinaran el cabello unas joyas en sus orejas y cuello totalmente nuevas y de oro y ya parecía un poco mayor y sumamente atractivo según su opinión y lo que no sabía era que según la de su nuevo sirviente también.

Al instante se levanto se admiro como por media hora y dejo que Akban se recostara de la puerta.

Para cuando se digno a voltear y verlo este se le quedo viendo, dicho sirviente tenia músculos bien marcados en una anatomía delgada y algo delicada, piel tersa lo cual era raro pero debía ser por su corta edad y un cabello que a Kuzco por primera vez en su vida le dio envidia. Pero todo eso constituía una belleza sobrenatural para el emperador.

El corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora no sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero una fuerte atracción y sensación de hambre le atacaron de inmediato.

—Acércate— Akban lo hizo ya esperando que le gritara por haberle arruinado el cabello pero el grito nunca llego— ¿Tu nombre?

—A-Akban señor— Kuzco se había quedado viéndolo muy cerca estaban solo a unos pasos, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—Bien…te diré algo— dijo girando sobre sus talones y admirándose en el espejo— Normalmente te habría decapitado, pues me tropezaste me corregiste y finalmente me tocaste cuando me peinabas…pero— sonrió de forma gatuna y malévola a lo que el pobre sirviente solo trago grueso— Te dejare vivir por que estoy de buenas, serás mi nuevo consejero privado— otra vez le ascendían de puesto el chico estaba más que desconcertado.

—Señor…puedo preguntar…¿Por qué hace esto? — pregunto algo receloso y luego ocurrió, Kuzco simplemente se colgó de su cuello juguetonamente y lo vio muy de cerca para luego susurrarle al oído:

—Fácil…soy TU amo.

**N/A: déjenme sus opiniones. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Emperor's New Groove no me pertenece. ****La obra cinematográfica es propiedad de Disney. Solamente soy la dueña creativa del co-protagonico del fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A: Bloqueo de escritor con esta historia y varias. No hay otra excusa ha sido un año difícil.**

**El Sirviente**

…

― ¡Perfecto! ¡QUE SALGAN LAS NENAS!

Con ese grito y una patada en la puerta había comenzado el día.

Era una reverenda pérdida de tiempo encontrar a una doncella que al hijo de Inti (*) le gustara. Los casamenteros hacían su mejor trabajo recurriendo a técnicas ortodoxas, sobornos e incluso secuestros en aldeas donde los ancianos jefes de poblados se hicieran los de la vista gorda, si una mujer de su territorio era escogida. ¿Qué importaba si arrancaban a una jovencita del seno de su familia a la fuerza si con eso traía prestigio y ciertos privilegios a los demás aldeanos? Deberían sentirse todas ellas afortunadas.

Pero ninguna mujer podría sentirse afortunada oyendo los comentarios despectivos de peluquero afeminado de Kuzco.

Akban tenía ya tres muy estresantes meses asistiendo al Emperador en cualquier tontería que se le cruzara por la cabeza, que si: _'' Akban como me queda esta túnica, Akban sabes que hay un peine específico para cada día de la semana, Ak-torpe que te pedí los tocados de oro hace dos minutos y aun no terminas de coserme mi nueva túnica ''_

Desde que el Emperador le había dicho con todo el cinismo desgarbado del mundo que él era de su propiedad…el joven de apenas veinte años no sabía que pensar de esa situación, era ya muy extraño que su majestad tuviese un aparente ''favorito'' que pudiese hablar y opinar libremente sin que le administraran un castigo digno de un Dios vengativo. Ahora mismo estaba recostado de la pared de brazos cruzados viendo como Kuzco lanzaba peyorativos contra el nuevo lote de concubinas, con la insulsa esperanza de que este se decidiera por una Emperatriz. Al ser Kuzco hijo único la endogamia no se podía presentar, los hijos coya frutos del incesto eran considerados más puros que los hijos procreados por un miembro de la familia real y una simple concubina. No obstante la Emperatriz Kallari madre de Kuzco falleció al momento de darlo a luz. Su padre el antiguo regente del Imperio Inca, Wari quedo tan destrozado de la pérdida de su media hermana y conyugue que enfermo poco tiempo después, Akban sabía que había cierto complot por parte de la actual consejera del Emperador y no dudaba que esta tuviera que ver en la prematura muerte del padre de Kuzco. A pesar de los intentos de Yzma de moldear al caprichoso monarca a su imagen y semejanza esto nunca dio resultado, Akban también era de la opinión de Kuzco acerca de que era una bruja malparida que un día haría algo para querer quitarle el trono. Y es que: Nadie sabía exactamente qué edad tenía esa mujer, se decía que había obtenido longevidad por medio de magia muy negra aprendida de su padre, se dice que era el antiguo sepulturero real…pero el personal más viejo en palacio contaba con más de ochenta años y ellos recordaban haber conocido a Yzma con el mismo aspecto casi momificado que ostentaba actualmente. Sin dudas alguien así era peligroso.

― ¡Odio tu peinado! ― le espetó a la primera― Ni muerto…― la segunda chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos― ¡Fuchi! …¡Fuchi! ¡Fuchi! ¡Fuchi! ― Despacho a cuatro mujeres de un golpe con esas exclamaciones de asco y a la penúltima se aseguró de decirle en un tono bastante cruel: ― ¡No me digas! Tú tienes una gran personalidad…― dicho esto se giró con una mano a la cintura a su casamentero― ¿En serio es lo mejor que encontraste? ― mientras el Emperador veía con reproche a su casamentero quien balbuceaba como loco a punto de tener un ataque epiléptico en la boca, las chicas a las espaldas de estos hacían gestos de maldiciones y de indignación…sintiéndose derrotadas por no haber sido escogidas…solo les faltó decir una palabrota en alto.

―Bien si ya no tienes más tiempo MIO que perder― amenazo el monarca a lo que su casamentero se puso azul del pánico― Me largo…― sin decir mucho se giró sobre sus talones grácilmente y se fue pavoneándose del salón. Akban lo siguió al instante no tuvo no que esperar a que Kuzco chasqueara los dedos para llamarlo como con los demás. Se había acostumbrado quizás demasiado rápido a ser la sombra del Emperador.

Ya solos en el pasillo, Kuzco tenía una sonrisa gatuna y muy traviesa regodeándose de lo que había hecho y Akban tenía un gesto reprobatorio plasmado en la cara.

― ¿Era necesario lanzar a Ruddie por la ventana esta mañana su alteza? ― pregunto aburrido el mayor de los dos.

― ¿Quién? ― pregunto al aire el joven monarca.

―El hombre MUY mayor con quien tropezó esta mañana…

― ¡¿ESE ANCIANO DECREPITO?! **¡HIZO QUE PERDIERA EL ESTILO!** ― se giró a ver a su vasallo bastante feo― ¡Sabes que está penado hacerle perder el estilo al Emperador Ak-torpe!

―Solo espero que este…vivo― ironizo al cielo― Ya no es tan joven…

― ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? ― dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en la lengua el regente del imperio Inca.

― ¿Y decirles todas vulgaridades a esas chicas también era necesario…?― Akban seguía siendo tan lengua suelta como cuando Kuzco lo conoció o peor. Pero por algún motivo el Emperador no lo reprendía de ninguna forma.

― ¡Pff! ¡Ellas son las vulgares! Acabaran siendo las concubinas o en su defectos las prostitutas de alguien más apenas salgan de aquí…ser rechazadas por el mismísimo Emperador les da tanto prestigio como buena fama al mismo tiempo…Jejejeje― se rio bastante cínico.

―Actúa como si no quisiera casarse…

Kuzco lo vio altanero y con una sonrisa insinuante que hizo al mayor sonrojarse de golpe.

― ¿Quién dice que no quiero casarme?

― ¿E-entonces porque no ha escogido novia su alteza? ― El mayor no pudo retroceder cuando el menor ya lo había tomado de la túnica y le susurraba sensualmente al oído un:

―No es tu asunto…― antes de separarse de él le dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. El Emperador casi estallo en carcajadas cuando sintió al mayor estremecerse con esa acción, estaban lo suficientemente juntos para sentir el calor y el pulso acelerado del otro― ¿Comemos un postre? ― le dijo empujándolo de repente.

―A-acabamos de desayunar…― fue todo lo que pudo procesar y decir el mayor de ambos mientras trataba de no trabarse al hablar. No comprendía bien porque Kuzco hacia esas cosas, y tampoco porque le permitía tantos privilegios, tales como les de esa mañana.

Todos los sirvientes, esclavos y guardias reales habían terminado con la quijada por los suelos cuando vieron como el Emperador arrastraba a Akban a sentarse junto a él en la mesa donde los meseros servían más de sesenta platillos para darle de comer al monarca en la boca. Akban tenía un sonrojo radiactivo desde los nervios de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello, a uno de los sirvientes le fue ordenado servirle lo que él quisiera y darle de comer de paso, cosa que hizo a Akban reaccionar y se negó rotundamente, primero él podía comer solo, segundo el sirviente al que le habían ordenado hacerla de mesonero con él siempre lo había tratado como un hermanito menor y no iba a tolerar que le dieran un trato preferencial y tercero. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a eso, normalmente el comía una o dos veces al día, algo de pan con legumbres y agua. Probar todo lo que Kuzco le hizo probar fue maravilloso al principio pero luego no podía con su estómago, era complicado acostumbrarse a comer tanto de la noche a la mañana.

― ¡A quién le importa la hora! ― bramo Kuzco desinteresado― Quiero un postre y tú también lo querrás ¡Ahora muévete Ak-torpe! ― lo jalo de un brazo y fueron al comedor. Kuzco hablo directamente con el jefe de cocineros quien sabía que a esa hora su majestad siempre iba por un postre.

― ¡Vasallo! ¡Quiero treinta y siete postres! Ah, y por favor que los lleven a mis aposentos privados…

― ¡Si su majestad! ― el jefe de cocinas no replico ni hizo preguntas. Hacerlo era una tontería suicida.

Quince minutos después los dos más jóvenes en Palacio estaban en los aposentos del emperador rodeados de los más deliciosos postres de su cultura.

―¿Por qué comemos aquí? ― pregunto el mayor ya cansado de Kuzco y su misterio.

―Por privacidad― vio como el Emperador se empinaba un rollo de masa dulce como mucha crema pastelera― Ahora… ¡Juguemos a las veinte preguntas!

―… ¡¿Qué?! ― El antes esclavo de las cocinas casi se atraganto con el sencillo té de hierbas que estaba tomando.

― ¡Empiezo yo! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― le sonrió con ambigüedad.

―Veinte alteza…― trago duro el mayor.

― ¿Tu color favorito?

―Rojo― Kuzco sonrió― Igual que el suyo…

― ¿Cómo lo…?― Kuzco se vio notablemente sorprendido.

―Su alteza si quiere saber sobre mí no tiene que ser mediante un juego― le dijo averiguándole las intenciones a Kuzco…algo que nadie jamás había logrado hacer.

― ¿A si? ― sonrió con picardía el Emperador― ¿Puedo saber cualquier cosa?

―Si su majestad.

―Entonces: ¿Qué sabes sobre mi que no sepan todos los demás ya? ― le reto y Akban sonrió con arrogancia, cosa que hizo que Kuzco se sonrojara de forma violenta. Era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa de su parte.

―Adora ver cuando el cielo esta de color índigo, no pasa seguido así que cuando nadie lo ve se queda esperando el amanecer― lo vio sonrojarse y hacer la perfecta imitación de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca― Le gusta mucho leer los pergaminos de las dinastías anteriores solo para reírse de como gobernaban los anteriores hijos de Inti, nunca se cepilla el cabello menos de doscientas veces pero solo luego de lavarlo con esencia de lavanda, su postre favorito es el cacao con polvo de ají picante que le roba usualmente a los guardias ya que esta bebida es preparada solo para ellos, le da mucho frio en las noches así haga un calor de los mil infiernos, aún conserva su primer muñeco de trapo para dormir y…

― ¡OK ME QUEDO CLARO! ― el corazón de Kuzco latía a mil por hora, tenía ligeros temblores y la boca seca― ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?!

―Soy observador― intento zanjar el tema, decirle que siempre estaba pendiente de el era confesar algo que no quería.

―Bien… ¿Cómo es que la primera vez que te vi fue hace tres meses si solo me llevas dos años de diferencia? ― Akban se volvió a ahogar con su té.

―No se me permitía estar fuera de las cocinas…ese día no había nadie más cuando usted pidió agua y es mi deber atenderle…y…― vio a Kuzco quien lo veía malcriadamente y con una ceja arqueada― N-no fue la primera vez que nos vimos…

― ¿A no? ― Kuzco estaba tan interesado como confundido.

―Yo solo tenía dos años en ese entonces y usted unos meses…― Akban lucia muy apenado― Usted había apretado tan fuerte su muñeco que le saco la cabeza…se puso a llorar pero todos le extendieron más muñecos…me pareció muy tierno verlo aplaudir, al siguiente segundo solo supe que usted estaba gateando en mi dirección y me tomo del pantalón…yo quise alejarme pero su Nodriza se me adelanto: Me grito que no debía tocar al hijo de Inti y luego de una buena paliza me devolvieron a ayudar a los sepultureros…

― ¡Espera! Tú me dijiste que tenías diez años…― no término la frase.

―Diez años en EL PALACIO antes de eso ayudaba en los jardines y asistía a los sepultureros reales― le confeso sin pena.

― ¿Tienes toda tu vida trabajando aquí eh? ― Kuzco se sintió mal por algún motivo.

―Sí, mis padres me vendieron a los majestades cuando tenía unos meses de edad para pagar sus deudas…o eso me han contado…― el tono neutro y frio de Akban hizo que Kuzco perdiera los estribos. Estaba furico por dentro. Pero no lo demostró.

―Una última pregunta…

―Dígame su alteza.

― ¿Eres virgen?

― ¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ― Ahora si el té de Akban se había ido al demonio― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡RESPONDELE A TU EMPERADOR MALDITASEA!

― ¡S-si! ― afirmo asustado. Kuzco lo tomo con fuerza de la túnica y lo puso a centímetros de su rostro.

―Ay de ti si me estas mintiendo…

― ¡No le miento su majestad!

― ¡¿Has besado a alguna mujer?!

― ¡N-no!

― ¡¿Has visto sin ropa a alguna mujer?!

― ¡No majestad! ― estaba poniéndose demasiado rojo y nervioso.

― ¡¿ALGUIEN SE A ATREVIDO A TOCARTE MAS ALLA DE CASTIGARTE CORPORALMENTE?! **¡SI ALGUIEN TE HA TOCADO DE ALGUNA MANERA ME DIRAS SU NOMBRE AHORA Y MANDARE A EJECUTARLA O EJECUTARCO JUNTO A TODA SU FAMILIA!**

― ¡MALDICION KUZCO NADIE ME HA TOCADO NUNCA SOLAMENTE USTED AHORA MISMO…!― Akban se cubrió la boca en el acto.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¡MIERDA!

Le había hablado por su nombre de pila al Emperador y no solo eso. Le había gritado.

― ¡S-su majestad le ruego me disculpe….!― no alcanzo a decir más cuando sintió el agresivo tacto de los labios del contrario sobre los suyos. Kuzco se le había montado encima con ambas piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, se había aferrado a su cuello y lo estaba besando de forma inexperta pero muy hambrienta. No supo en que momento comenzó a corresponderle, cuando comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y las nalgas por debajo de la túnica roja. Cuando abrió la boca para dejar que su alteza introdujera su lengua e hiciera lo que se le antojara con la suya. El tiempo se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar sus gemidos ahogados y excitados hasta el punto en el que no supo cuáles eran suyos y cuales los del menor.

Se separaron con los labios hinchados y rosados. Viéndose con los ojos dilatados, el corazón acelerado y dos erecciones que experimentaban ambos por primera vez.

―Eres mío…de mi propiedad…no dejare que nadie más te toque…

―Si…su majestad…

**N/A: Seran cortos pero estaré subiendo mas seguido!**


End file.
